Color filter is an important component in liquid crystal displays. In liquid crystal displays, the intensive light emitted from a backlight module represents, after being processed by a color filter, a colorful image. Typically, the structure of a color filter includes a transparent substrate, a black matrix provided on said transparent substrate, a color layers consisting of three primary colors, red, green, and blue, and a transparent conductive layer, etc.
In the prior art, typically, the method for manufacturing a color filter is: firstly, fabricating a black matrix on a transparent substrate, to form an interval; and then, arranging the three primary colors, red, green, and blue, in the color layers for each pixel, subsequently. In the method, back exposing technic was employed in the fabrication of the color layers, to achieve the contraposition of the black matrix and the color layers. However, during the back exposing process, there is a gap between the black matrix and the color layers, due to insufficient exposing between the black matrix and the color layers, resulting in non-uniform edge luminance and color and poor contrast of the liquid crystal display module. With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, these figures illustrate a prior back exposing process, as well as the schematic diagram of the color layers after being developed by a prior hack exposing process.